


baby boy, baby brother

by trashmouthcore



Series: sleepy bois fics/oneshots [1]
Category: Dreamp smp, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy bois - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, Phil is a Bad Dad, Sleepy bois, TommyInnit - Freeform, i love wilbur soot, the best brothers ever, the two go and live in a cottage in the woods together, this is canon no changing my mind, tommyinnit is happy that wilbur soot is back, wilbur soot and tommyinnit, wilbur soot is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: title from mother mothers song baby brotherwil is alive?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, platonic only
Series: sleepy bois fics/oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	baby boy, baby brother

tommys eyes slowly fluttered open, and he squinted a bit as he was met with the sunrise.

it appeared he had fallen asleep on he and tubbos bench, he could tell by the way his back ached and the feeling of wood under him.

something that was different from all the other times he had fallen asleep on the bench though was that he found a brown trench coat laying atop of him, most likely put on him in attempt to keep him warm.

that was rather odd, to say the least.

what was also odd was that his head was resting someones shoulder.

that was even more odd.

no one really sat on the bench with him, unless it was tubbo, and if tommy had fallen asleep, tubbo would most likely wake him up or drag him to his make shift house that wasnt too far from the bench.

he originally thought it may be tubbo, catching a glimpse of brown hair.

but who he saw when he turned, was the person he was least expecting.

“hey toms.”

it was fucking wilbur.  
and he was, alive!

now that was some fucking surprising shit.

“what the hell-?!”  
the blonde boy, who had been previously sleeping and was now startled screeched, very, very confused as how his brother had just magically come back to life and was sitting beside him.

“hey, its okay! dont freak out, or anything, im not like a zombie.” the older and supposed to be dead boy laughed a bit, tommy could tell he wasnt pogtopia wilbur. he was the wilbur that tommy remembered making hot coco for him as a kid after techno threw him into snow.

he was the wilbur that would play outside with him.  
he was the wilbur that played him guitar, to calm him.  
he was the wilbur that took care of him.

tommy stared at him for a moment, taking him in. he wore his old yellow sweater, the one he adorned before l’manburg and as ghostbur. “how- what-”  
“phil, uh- revived me.” wilbur answered, knowing what the other meant.

tommy took a second, before his eyes watered a bit and his lip trembled. he burst into tears about a second later, wilbur quickly hugging him and tommy hugging him back tightly.

wilbur gently cooed, in hopes of calming tommy down. “hey, hey,, its okay toms. sh, im here now.”

tommy sobbed in response, wilbur calmingly stroking his hair. After a few minutes of wilbur calming tommys sobbing, he finally quieted down to a few hiccups and sniffles.

“are you feeling a bit better?” wilbur asked, parting from him a bit too look at tommy. tommy nodded.

“wilbs?” tommy asked.  
“yes tommy?” wilbur responded.  
“you wont leave me again, will you?”  
“no, of course not. im back for good. dont you worry.”

the answer came with no sort of hesitation, and tommy smiled as he wiped his wet cheeks. the sun was a bit higher now then it was when he woke up.

“c’mon tommy, why dont we go see tubbo?”

“mkay, wil.”

and the two set off, to finally live a once again, as normal as it could get, life.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a rush before school i gotta catch my bus soon pray 4 me


End file.
